Vacation Time
by FoReVeR YoUrS10
Summary: Team Gai and Team Kakashi are going on a vacation. What will happen? Couples: NejiTen and SasuSaku. Mentioned NaruHina.
1. WE ARE GOING WHERE?

Ya, this my ummmm first story. Don't go hard on me. It very well might suck but give it a try.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the beautiful show.**

One day in Konoha Tsunade called Kakashi and Gai to her office.

"I called you two here to discuss a vacation for your students. I have been watching your teams and it looks like you've been working them very hard," Tsunade said.

"Yes! My very youthful team has been training very hard, especially my very youthful pupil Lee!" Gai shouted.

"Gai, shut up," Tsunade said.

"Sorry. Just my students are very youthful!" Gai said that in a more hushed tone.

"Ok. Back to the vacation, the plane is leaving tomorrow at 4 a.m. so go tell your teams to pack and be on time. That also goes for you Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, I just always hace to help someone," Kakashi said laughing nervously.

"Just get there on time," Tsunade sighed as they left.

xXx xXx Team 7's training ground xXx xXx

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive. These are the following things they were doing: Naruto was staring at Sakura, Sakura was staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was thinking but had an annoyed look on his face because Sakura and Naruto were being idiots.

Poof "Yo," Kakashi was there **(finally).**

"Kakashi-sensei your late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Tsunade just assigned us to a mission," Kakashi said.

"Cool, what kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"Well…we are actually going on vacation!" Kakashi said with a smile visible under his mask .

"YAY!" Sakura screamed.

"Quiet down Sakura," Sasuke said **(He actually spoke GASP).**

"Ok Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Well you better go home and get a good night rest because we leave tomorrow at 4 a.m. and don't be late or you won't be able to go," Spoke Kakashi.

"4 a.m.?" yelled Sakura.

"Yes, now go home," And they left thinking about what could happen on the trip.

xXx xXx Meanwhile at Team Gai's Training Ground xXx xXx

Team Gai weren't just sitting around they were…training. Lee was doing 500 push-ups, Tenten was sharpening her weapons, and Neji was meditating.

"497,498,499," It's pretty obvious who that is but if you can't figure it out its Lee. Then he fell after he did 499 push-ups, which is pretty sad because that always happens to him.

Suddenly Gai appeared **(OH NO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE jk).**

"GAI-SENSEI!" Again pretty obvious who that is.

"Hi Lee," Ping went Gai's teeth then of course Lee had to ping his teeth too. Neji and Tenten were pretty used to that so they ignored them.

"Okay my youthful students, we are all going on a vacation!" Gai said. That got Tenten's attention…well it also got Neji's but he didn't perk up like Tenten.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 4AM, be on time or you will not be able to go. So get a good night rest and I'll see ya tomorrow," So then Lee and Gai left.

"Hmmmmm. Well I'm going now, see you tomorrow Neji," Tenten said.

"Bye," Then he was alone.

'I wonder if any other teams are going to come,' Tenten thought.

'It sucks that Gai and Lee have to come, then I could have alone time with Tenten,' Neji is thinking now.

* * *

**Next chap: Shows all 6 getting ready for their trip.**

I know it sucked but please feel free to review.


	2. Packing and a sleepover

Me: YO PEOPLE!

Neji: Hn

Me: I ACTULLY MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER ITS AMAZING...well I started it cuz SakuraUchiha94 made me but whatever

Neji: Heh, she was gonna kill you if you didn't

Me: True, very true...WHATEVER LETS START THIS THING, YA!

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful Naruto show

**(...) Author's Note**

By the way Neji and Tenten are 18. Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee are 17. Naruto is 16. Sasuke did not go away to Orochipoopy-head either.

A special note (randomness my friends and I made up): Ino Emo, Kin Dead, and Sakura Prettiful!

* * *

** Same Day**

**Sakura's House**

'Hmmmm, I wonder what i should bring. I wonder if anyone else is coming. I'm gonna ask Tenten if she's coming.' As she thought that she walked towards the computer and logged onto an instant messenger.

**(Going into messenger form)**

Blissful Blossom has signed on

'Yay! Tenten's on!'

Blissful Blossom says: hey Ten-chan

Muffin Buns says: yo...arent u usually at training right now

Blissful Blossom says: ya, u usually r too

Muffin Buns says: well were goin on a vaca and we got to go home to pack

Blissful Blossom says: YAY UR GOING TOO YAY NOW I WONT BE ALONE WITH...Dang u better let me and Sasuke-kun have some alone time

Muffin Buns says: hehe dont worry i will...if he lets u hehe jk

Blissful Blossom says: glares shush up baka...INO-PIG BETTER NOT BE COMING

Muffin Buns says: ur not gonna kill her Sakura

Blissful Blossom says: WHO SAYS I M

Muffin Buns says: smirk i do

Blissful Blossom says: glares whatever well i gotta go pack so byebye for now

Muffin Buns says: yep c ya tomorrow

Blissful Blossom has logged off

Muffin Buns has logged off

**Tenten's House**

'Hmm that means Naruto's comin' too. Ugh, he better not come bangin' on my door asking me to pack for him or I'll kill-' Tenten's thought got interrupted by a knock**(more like bang) **at the door.

Sigh "Coming," She walks over to the door and opens it. Guess who it is, come on guess, I'll give u a brownie**(made by SakuraUchiha94...they were NUMMY! hehe i wonder if there is any left). **If you guessed Mr. Uzumaki you are correct.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I'M GOIN' ON VACATION! YAY!" Naruto shouts...in her face.

"That's great, now leave."

"OKAY!" Naruto goes running off and shouting the same thing in peoples' faces. **(Naruto and Tenten live in the same apartment complex thing)**

'Great, a whole vacation with Gai, Lee, and Naruto. That's just great and Sakura's just gonna spend the whole time with Sasuke. Guess I'm just gonna have to hang with Neji the whole time.' She blushed at the thought. 'I wonder how long we're going for. Probably not to long, Tsunade will need us back,' Tenten thought as she packed.

**Lee's House**

'I need my youthful spandex, toothbrush and other cleaning/hygiene necessities, oh and i need a swimming suit too,' Lee thought. He actually doesn't get any disturbances, nor does Sasuke so we can skip both of them.

**Neji's House**

'Hm, I wonder what i need,' A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes, Hinata, Hanabi?"

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" Hanabi screamed in his face...well not quite she can't reach **(Wow there's been a lot of screaming in faces' today)**

"Packing," Neji simply stated.

"FOR WHAT? A MISSION?"

"No, I'm going on vacation with my team."

"Oh...CAN I COME?"

"You know i did say team, not cousin," Neji said getting annoyed by his cousin.

"BUT WHY NOT? I'M UR BESTIEST FRIEND EVER!"

"I beg to differ."

"Hanabi how about we leave Neji to pack and go...somewhere else," Hinata said.

"Wow, again, you didn't stutter," Hanabi said not screaming for once.

"Naruto must be rubbing off on her to much," Neji said while Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, probably," Hanabi said.

Neji sighs then looks at the two sisters. "Can you guys leave? I leave at four tomorrow morning."

"GEEZ, ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN WAKE UP THAT EARLY?" Hanabi screamed.

"I get up that early almost every morning for training.

"You do? DO YOU STILL TRAIN WITH YOUR TEAM?" Hanabi questioned.

"Just barely. I mostly train with Tenten," He said almost blushing.

"Oh, I see. Well tell Tenten-chan I say 'Hi' and Hanabi and I will leave you to your packing," Hinata said pushing Hanabi out the door.

"Bye," Neji said then slammed the door.

Neji's phone suddenly rang. It was Tsunade.

"Hello. Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked.

"YOSH! I'M HERE!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I'm here also," Sakura spoke.

"Yeah," Neji said.

"Good. Now I all want you, once u get done packing, to come to the apartment complex towards the middle of the village. Sakura, Sasuke, it's were Naruto lives, so you should know it," Tsunade told them. "Are any of you done yet?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Almost, I just have a few things left," Sakura stated.

"YOSH! I am done with my youthful packing!" Lee exclaimed.

"Basically," Neji said.

"Still gotta pack your beauty products Hyuga?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Neji just glared. **(But of course they can't see each other doing that.)**

"YOSH! I am done with my youthful packing!" Lee exclaimed.

"Good, Sakura, Neji, try to finish quickly and then all of u get down there. I'm doing this because i don't want any of you to be late. Your sensei's will be there also. That is all," Tsunade said, then hung up.

"'Kay 'bye guys. See ya later, I guess," Sakura hung up.

"Hn," Sasuke hung up.

"See you later my youthful rival!" Lee exclaimed then hung up.

Sigh. Neji hung-well you get the point.

**Later at Naruto/Tenten's apartment**

Sigh, 'Naruto's still screaming in peoples' faces,' Tenten thought as she watched him run around out her window. She looked at the person he was going to run up to next and saw it was Neji. She looked behind him and saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee. Naruto looked up at Neji, who has an annoyed look on.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Naruto asked/screamed.

"Quit screaming, I've had enough of that," Neji said

Naruto laughed,"So what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade told us to come here," Sakura told the dobe.

"I just noticed that Tenten wasn't on the phone. I wonder why,' Lee pondered

"That's because she's already here. See, she's right there," Naruto said pointing at Tenten's window. When everyone looked up at her, she blushed and waved. Sakura started to wave back hyperly. Tenten started to giggle.

"Ah students, your here. I could sense your youth," Gai said walking out.

"Get inside. It looks like it's going to rain," Kakashi said looking at the gray sky.

"Okay Kaka-sensei," Sakura said motioning for the others to follow.

Once they got inside, Sakura asked Naruto where Tenten's room is. When he told her, she dropped her stuff and rushed upstairs.

**In Tenten's room**

'I can see Sakura-chan's already hyper,' Tenten thought. A knock is heard. 'Wow, that was fast,' Tenten opened the door to a very, VERY hyper girl with a stupid grin on her face, but which then spread to Tenten's face quickly.

"Hi Tenten-chan," Sakura said waving.

"Hi Saku-chan," Tenten said waving really fast. The girls giggles, hugged, then slammed the door shut. Just as they slammed it, the boys were coming up to Naruto's room.**(Naruto and Tenten's rooms are connected by one wall.)**

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to deal with hyper girls tonight," Naruto said with a sigh. "Tenten! Open up! Sakura let her stuff downstairs!"

"Okay!" Sakura opened the door, grabbed her stuff from Naruto's hands, and slammed that door in his face. The girls started to giggle loudly.

Sigh,"Well screw my thought on having to deal with this tonight, we'll have to deal with this the whole vacation."

**2 hours later**

The guys were just sitting in Naruto's room flipping channels when they heard a crazy knock.

"It's open," Naruto said. Two hyper girls bounced into the room.

"HI GUYS!" Sakura said giggling and waving.

Naruto gives her a weird look, waves back quickly, then turns back to the T.V. Sakura giggles.

"So, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be putting make-up on each other and all that crap?" Naruto asked. Tenten cringed at the word make-up.

"Nooooooo, we knew you guys were bored, so we came over here," Sakura stated.

"Ah."

"So, what should we do?" Tenten asked sitting down. Sakura also sat down.

"I don't know," Neji said.

"So, Naruto how's it going with Hina-chan?" Sakura asked?

Naruto blushed,"Good."

"She's not not stuttering much anymore," Neji said.

Giggles,"Wow, your rubbing off on her," Tenten said. Naruto blushed again.

So for the rest of he night they chatted and watched T.V.** (Or so we think...)**

** Next morning **

'Hmmm, I like this pillow. It's warm,' Tenten thought smiling. She then remembered last nights events and realized that her pillow was Neji's chest. She looked up to see him smiling at her. **(Oh and they do have clothes on)** "Morning Neji-kun," She said

"Morning."

Tenten sat up and kissed Neji's cheek. **(YAY! NejiTen!)** She yawned then looked at the clock. It read 3:04. She then looked around the room. Naruto snoring and in a weird position, Lee just sleeping normally, and... Sasuke with his arms around Sakura's waist. **(Wow, you people are lucky. Two couples in one paragraph.)** Tenten giggled. "Well I guess we should wake them up. Shouldn't we?"

"No, we should let them sleep," Neji said. "So we can have some alone time."

Giggle, "Neji behave yourself."

"Fine."

Tenten got up and walked into her room to get dressed and put her hair up. Neji did the same, just in Naruto's bathroom.

As she walked into the hallway, she set down her bags, but still had something behind her back as she walked in.

"I suggest you cover your ears," Tenten said. Neji nodded and covered his ears. She took the fog horn out from behind her back and pressed the button. Naruto jumped and fell off his bed, Lee had his eyes wide open in shock, Sasuke glared at her, and Sakura turned around and snuggled into Sasuke.

" Tenten, why the hell did you do that?" Naruto growled.

"To wake you up," She said smiling. They all got up, got ready, and ate. By the time they met up with their sensei's they had roughly fifteen minutes to get to the plane. **(Hehe, they have planes, I know its random.) **As they got to the area where they get onto the plane, the were in awe when they saw it.

* * *

YAY! I DID IT! hehe, please feel free to review. Me likey reviews.

**Next Chapter: On the plane and arriving**


	3. Ha, I know you hate these

OH MY GOOOOOSH! I know I'm totally lame :( I ams SO not a writer or have the motivation TO write. Even though I get a LOT of a ideas, i never put them in words. I think the only way I'd ever be able to put things on here was if they were one shots because, even if I try, I would never get the motivation to type anything up on a regular basis. I thank the people that review or do something, that does give me motivation! But then I loose it quickly and then I look at the email and always say sorry for not updating.

Anywho, I will prob not continue this but I might make some one shots. If you have any ideas that you would want me to write, say so in a review or pm me.

This was a lot more formal than I usually am (stupid English class -_-) sooo

FoReVeR YoUrS10 :) :) :)


End file.
